


Take Me Back

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm bad at song writing, M/M, Sadness, SasuNaru - Freeform, Song - Freeform, sasunaru in mind, song I wrote, wrote sasunaru song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At 10:45 pm, I decided to write a song about Naruto chasing after Sasuke once he had left the village. I'm apologizing in advance for the quality of this song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending words in _italics_ are Naruto's personal thoughts as he sings this song.

Bring me back to the days   
When finding you was as easy   
As turning to my side 

Take me back to the days   
When loving you  
Wasn't a chore at all 

Take me back to the days   
When you could scoff and scorn   
All of my dreams 

If I went back in time   
To all those good old days   
Do you know what I would say? 

You were the only man   
That I ever loved   
And ever wanted to 

You were the one   
Who showed me the way through   
All of my mind's lies 

You mean so much to me   
Don't leave me   
Don't leave me! 

Take me back to the days   
When your voice was always near   
No matter what it said 

Take me back to those days   
Take me back to those days   
Don't you leave me 

Don't you leave me 

Yeah, don't you leave me 

Please

 _Sasuke.. I don't know if you'll ever hear this song. But I won't stop singing it until you do. I'm bringing you home. No matter what._   
_I love you, bastard._


End file.
